


Winter Birthdays

by Valgus



Series: Attack on Volleyball!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also what is this randomness???, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, I kept Levi and Eren's age quite apart., M/M, Well for KageHina., light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama met an old, rather grumpy man on a cafe one evening. They had one thing in common: trash-talking and calling their loved ones with 'shitty brat' and 'dumbass'.</p><p>They never thought that those two people they trash-talked ended up planning their winter birthdays' party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover is pretty much born because Shingeki no Kyojin and Haikyuu!! made me feel all warm and fuzzy from hearing "shitty brat" and "dumbass"... though those are just plain insults.
> 
> (Shout out to our grumpy setter and captain, LMAO.)

Kageyama entered the café, sighing loudly as he did. It was only a year away until he graduated university and Kageyama Tobio was a bundle of nerves when it came to actually living independently. 

The café had wooden floor, dark brown oak shelves behind the bar, and a couple of visitor. He walked towards the bartender, a young man with dark blond hair who immediately smiled towards Kageyama.

“Hello! I’m Farlan. How can help you?” he smiled, his light grey eyes squinted.

Kageyama grunted, “A cup of black tea, please.” He initially wanted something way stronger, but he tried to avoid alcohol as an athlete.

“Right away,” Farlan nodded and left.

Farlan returned with a cup of black tea. He smiled to Kageyama once again and moved to talk with a new guest who entered after Kageyama. Kageyama inhaled his black tea and tried not to think too much about his part-time job at the sports shop.

Though Karasuno did win nationally once, he didn’t swim on money, though he wasn’t exactly broke. Kageyama knew that he must train harder so he doesn’t lose to other player competing for national team, competing for the world. But he wasn’t exacly stupid either. Plan B had to exist, so Kageyama started to save money by working.

With training, university, and part-time job, Kageyama understood why he was exhausted. He sighed, sipped his tea, and pulled out his phone.

A boy with glaring orange hair gave him a big smile from the screen of his phone.

Kageyama smiled immediately. He opened message and wrote, “Come to the café by the Main Street. I’m having tea here, but we can get something stronger after you finish with your evening class.” He sent the message and returned to his tea, sighing again.

“Life problem?” a heavy voice came from his right.

Kageyama lifted his head to the voice source. A man with dark hair and visibly squinting grey eyes were raising his eyebrows at Kageyama.

Kageyama took the chance to vent, “Sort of.”

The man—he might be shorter than the boy he just sent message into, but Kageyama wasn’t very sure because they were both sitting—made an “I see” noise. “Well,” he said, “I wish I could tell you some nice shit, but I’d probably just say you’d better suck it up and move forward.”

Kageyama chuckled despite his fatigue. “That’s some nice shit, actually.”

The man shuffled on his seat. Kageyama saw how he had almost perfectly hidden undercut. “Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

“Ah. Tobio Kageyama. Nice to meet you, Ackerman.”

“’Levi’ is fine,” Levi waved his hand. He grabbed his tea—black too—by holding the cup by its rim. Kageyama made no comment on it. “Life problem might not finish itself when we leave it, but I see nothing wrong with get off the train of life and drink some tea.”

Kageyama stared at Levi, liking the guy immediately. How old was he again, probably? Couldn’t on his twenties, not only from his frown lines, but also from the way he carried himself.

“I’m thirty-one,” he said, placing his cup back to its saucer.

“… I’m sorry,” said Kageyama, who didn’t exactly know why he apologized.

Levi chuckled. His chuckle was warm, rich, but also gritty. “Why are you apologizing? You remind me of a certain shitty brat who keep apologizing though he did nothing wrong.”

One look on Levi’s smile and Kageyama knew he was way too in love with the said shitty brat. “Huh. I also know a dumbass who keep apologizing for no reason, especially when he’s nervous.”

Levi threw his smile at Kageyama. 

Kageyama had a feeling that Levi didn’t do it often and he was honored to receive Levi’s smile. 

“Tell me more about him,” Levi moved on his seat. “Isabel!” he called to a girl with red-brown pigtails behind the counter. “Would you mind refilling his and my cups?”

*)*

After an hour that felt like five minutes, Kageyama knew so much about Levi Ackerman. He worked in investigation department of the police force just three blocks away from this café. He was Farlan and Isabel’s childhood friends and was currently looking for an apartment to share with his beloved ‘shitty brat’. Apparently this ‘shitty brat’ was getting used to live as university student and planned to move in with Levi for his second year.

Kageyama did wonder why Levi was so infatuated with this young man, since he mostly trash-talk about him. Not to mention, Levi was over thirty and this person was just starting university. What he could possibly see from such young person?

But as Kageyama told Levi about his housemate, another volleyball player who happened to be an absolute dumbass who kept waking Kageyama up if he couldn’t reach the top shelves on the kitchen, he realized that he also had the habit of trash-talking the person he loved the most in the universe. Perhaps that was why he felt a click with Levi Ackerman.

“He should come here anytime soon,” Levi said, pulling his wrist into his sight as he exposed a watch underneath his sleeve.

The café door suddenly rang and Kageyama’s smile bloomed at the sight of Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata in university had grew, but he didn’t really go over 165 cm, though it didn’t lessen Kageyama’s love for him or the fact that he could do those amazing jumps and tosses. Wrapped in Kageyama’s dark blue scarf, he smiled and waved his hand at Kageyama though they were only a couple of steps away.

“Kageyama!” he said, stepping as he looked around. “Wow! This place is so cool. Is the drink on you?”

Kageyama raised his right hand, ready to catch Hinata’s face when he was close enough, but then Levi beside him stood. Kageyama looked at his new friend and saw how Levi made a smile so different from the one he gave Kageyama.

It was as if sun rose in the middle of the night.

“Eren!” he said and Kageyama suddenly realized that he missed another guest who entered together with Hinata.

(He couldn’t really see anyone else but Hinata on the first minute he saw Hinata after he took his eyes off him, he supposed.)

‘Eren’ was definitely the ‘shitty brat’ Levi told Kageyama. He was slightly shorter than Kageyama—he measured it from Hinata’s height—and he had the biggest, brightest green eyes, possibly competing with Hinata in the term of size. His dark brown hair was slightly messy in a way that reminded him of Hinata, thought Hinata definitely won in the term of messiness.

“Captain Levi! Ah! I mean—Levi! I’m so sorry!” was Eren’s awkward reply. He stopped before Levi and made some sort of salute by placing his fist on his chest.

“Cut it out, you shitty brat,” Levi grunted and tugged Eren’s long-sleeved jacket so he sat next to him.

Eren looked at Kageyama and Hinata and he made the most innocent smile. “Levi, do you make a new friend while you wait for me?”

Levi mumbled an incoherent response.

Hinata filled the gap, “Eh? Is this the soon-to-be housemate you told me about, Eren?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. Levi did too.

“Ah, yes! Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Shouyou, this is Levi. He’s a police! Levi, this is Shouyou Hinata. We met in front of curry rack in the department store and we happened to have to to this café, so we walked together.”

Kageyama glanced at the plastic bag by Hinata’s right hand. He could see boxes of his favorite curry brand inside it. He wanted to marry Hinata all over again.

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi-san,” Hinata bowed a little. “I see you made friend with Kageyama, though he has the scariest face—ouch! Ouch! Ouch!”

Kageyama had grabbed Hinata’s head from behind. He eased his grab into a hair ruffle and Hinata chuckled.

“Kageyama, this is Eren!” Hinata smiled at Eren, who bowed towards Kageyama.

The four of them exchanged glance for a while.

“It must be cold out there,” Levi sighed, his eyes on Eren’s slightly red face.

“A little,” Eren shrugged. “It’s always a little cold before your birthday, Levi.”

This caught Hinata’s attention. “Eh? Levi-san’s birthday is coming soon? When is your birthday, Levi-san?”

“Christmas,” Levi grunted, face red.

“Oh! Kageyama’s birthday is on 22nd. Maybe we could do a together-birthday party.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. It was so like Hinata to suggest birthday party with a friend Kageyama just made.

“I don’t mind,” Levi said, surprising Kageyama. But then Kageyama followed his gaze and he found Eren looked absolutely ecstatic by the idea.

“Shouyou, Shouyou, can I invite my other friends? I’d invite Mikasa, Armin, and maybe Jean too, unless he wanted to spent the whole December with Marco…”

Hinata jumped up and down before Kageyama, “Yes! Yes! The more the merrier! Kageyama, do you think we could invite everyone too?”

Kageyama nodded slowly and Hinata squealed in excitement.

Kageyama knew that his twenty-first birthday would be his newest favorite. When he glanced sideways at Levi, he could tell that Levi’s thirty-second would be his new favorite too.

**Author's Note:**

> I... planned to write more. But I must end this here for now, I suppose, LOL.
> 
> I really want to write about how smooth Eren and Levi's relationship is, considering this isn't exactly their first time having relationship. (Yes, their memory of Titan days are in tact, but I plan to make them going through several reincarnations after that.) Kageyama and Hinata then learn from them.
> 
> Also then they become neighbours and some cute domestic crap ensues.
> 
> Since I like to imagine (and probably write) about height, let's celebrate about the fact that Kageyama is 180 cm, Levi 160 cm, Hinata 162 cm, and Eren is 170 cm.
> 
> (Levi is shorTER THAN HINATA OH My gOD I can't handle this. SOMEone draw it for mE!!!11)
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess. You're an ace!


End file.
